


Sprinkles

by hi_its_liv



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh and this is my first fic on ao3, So hopefully I did this right, The boys adopt a kitten, idk how to tag, literally just fluff, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_liv/pseuds/hi_its_liv
Summary: Varian decides that they need a pet. Hugo is...less than thrilled at the idea.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alistair_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/gifts).



> Hi! I'm Olivia, or Liv, either is fine. So...my first fic (i mean technically I've already posted once on instagram but still-) Alistair gave me the prompt "Fluff, any character, no death" and I'm finally posting it somewhere. (Seriously, no death?? I can't kill them, just like, a little bit?) I'm still working on writing fluff since I don't think I'm the greatest at it, but enjoy!

Sometimes Hugo really hated his boyfriend. Well, he loved him, of course, but it was stuff like this that really proved just how much of a little shit Varian could be. He sighed for the fifth time that day, pulling their car into the parking lot of the animal shelter. “Varian, please, reconsider-“

“Absolutely not!” Varian’s face twisted into a pout. “We need a pet, I get lonely when you aren’t home, and I know you do too. Besides, a pet will be good for us! Teamwork and bonding activities and all that right?” Varian shot him his best puppy dog eyes, and just like the other hundred times Hugo had said he didn’t want a pet, he gave in to them. 

“Fine. But we’re not getting some menace like that hell-spawn of a cat at your dad’s,” Hugo huffed, folding his arms over his chest like a particularly whiney child. 

Varian’s nose scrunched up as he took in an offended gasp. “Ruddiger is the best cat ever! He just…doesn’t really like you, that’s all.”

“If by doesn’t like me you mean trying to claw my eyes out if I so much as look at you, then yeah, ok.” Hugo laughed as Varian continued to pout, his nose still scrunched up in offense. He loved when his boyfriend was annoyed. “Alright let’s do this.” They walked into the main building hand in hand, Hugo dragging his feet until Varian shot him a glare. When they went inside it was completely empty save for a woman at the receptionist’s desk.

“Hi!” she greeted cheerfully, pushing her glasses up her nose. “How can I help you?”

“We’d like to adopt a cat,” Hugo stated bluntly, already wanting to go home. “Preferably one that won’t try to murder me in my sleep.”

Varian elbowed him in the side. “Hugo!”

The woman laughed. “Oh we get that all the time, I take it you’ve had bad experiences with cats?”

“You could say that,” Hugo mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed now. Varian had the audacity to look amused. 

“Well, then I’d personally recommend a kitten, so they can grow up and be more comfortable with you, however..” the woman trailed off, not-so-subtly glancing at Varian.

“However what?” Varian asked, ever oblivious to the woman’s tactics that Hugo could have spotted a mile away.

“Well,” the woman started slowly, “There’s one kitten here, but she hates everyone. She won’t let a single person come near her. But maybe you could try?” she finished it off with a pleading look and Hugo had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Sure! Lead the way,” Varian responded, barely contained excitement evident in his voice. He tugged Hugo along as they followed the woman, passing by closed doors, eventually stopping by one. She swung open the first door, closing it behind them before opening the second one that led into a play room of sorts, with beams stretching across the ceiling and cat perches everywhere. And curled up on the ground, not touching any of the toys around it, was a kitten.

It was tiny, with bright orange fur with speckles of white and black all over. It opened one eye and then closed it again, obviously unimpressed with them. Hugo had to fight back a laugh at this tiny, sassy little thing. It kind of reminded him of someone…

Speaking of, said someone let out a sequel at the sight of the furry beast, barely restraining himself enough to slowly walk closer to the kitten. Hugo stayed behind, letting his boyfriend try his luck with the thing. 

Varian crouched low, gently extending his hand for the kitten to sniff. She lifted her head, her attention finally caught, and sniffed his hand slowly. She let out a soft meow, and then promptly licked Varian’s hand. 

Hugo glanced at the woman, wondering how she would take having her charade to get them to feel sympathetic for the cat exposed, but she just looked extremely surprised. “She’s…never done that before,” she said softly, and Hugo could tell she was telling the truth.

Meanwhile Varian had sat down crossed-legged on the ground next to the kitten, keeping his eyes on her to watch for sudden movements. She stood up, yawned, and crawled into Varian’s lap, circling a few times before curling up to sleep again. Even from across the room Hugo could hear her rumbling purrs. 

“I guess that settles it then. You’re the first person she’s allowed to be anywhere near her, let alone sat with. Do you want her?” the woman asked, something akin to awe in her tone. 

“Yeah!” Varian called from the floor, his hand hesitantly petting the kitten in his lap. When his hand reached her head she snuggled into his touch, and Varian let out a little coo, using his finger to gently rub at the kitten’s ears. The purrs got louder. “Want to pet her?” Varian asked Hugo, briefly looking away from the kitten.

“Uh, sure.” Hugo hesitantly made his way to Varian’s spot on the floor and sat down. The kitten opened up one eye, shot him what he thought to be a glare, and buried herself deeper into Varian’s lap. Varian laughed softly, still petting the kitten. Hugo brought his hand up slowly to let the kitten sniff it like Varian had. She opened both her eyes this time. She stretched her head toward his hand slowly, and cautiously sniffed him.

She then promptly bit his outstretched hand.

“Ow! What the hell?” Hugo cried, pulling his hand back and cradling it close to his chest. The kitten looked almost satisfied with herself, nuzzling back into Varian’s lap and going to sleep. Varian was biting his lip, practically shaking with how hard he was trying to not laugh. Hugo shot him a glare, which only made Varian laugh harder.

“Don’t worry dear, she’ll warm up to you,” the woman called from her spot by the door. “Do you still want her?” 

“Absolutely!” Varian exclaimed at the same time Hugo deadpanned, “No way in hell.”

Varian turned to him, a sad look in his eyes. “Please, Hugo? I’m sure she’ll warm up to you eventually.” Hugo shook his head, still not giving in. Varian gently picked up the kitten holding her close to his face. “How can you say no to this?” Varian pouted, doing those damn puppy dog eyes again, and Hugo had to admit it was ten times more effective with his boyfriend holding an adorable kitten.

Hugo let out a long sigh. “…ok,” he finally said, smiling at how Varian’s whole face lit up. 

“Yes! Thank you!” Varian flung his arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a quick kiss before pulling back and glancing at the woman still in the room. “So, uh, do we need to sign something?”

She thankfully didn’t say anything, she just shot Hugo a knowing look. “Yeah, there’s some paperwork for you to fill out. We can do that and then come back and pick up Sprinkles.”

“Sprinkles?” Hugo asked.

“Yeah, that’s her name,” the woman answered simply. “Did I not say that before?”

“Uh no, no you did not.” Hugo stated, staring blankly at her. “What kind of a name is Sprinkles?”

“Aww, I think it’s cute! Do you, Sprinkles?” Varian asked the kitten. Sprinkles looked up at him and let out a little meow of agreement. “See, she likes it!” 

Hugo groaned. “We’re really going to have a cat named Sprinkles?” he asked incredulously. 

“Sure, why not?” Varian laughed. “Besides, Sprinkles likes it and that’s what matters.” 

Hugo just glared at him. “It’s been five minutes and the fur ball already matters more than me. I’m hurt, goggles, I really am.” He pressed a hand to his chest for dramatic effect. 

Varian just laughed. “You’ll get along just fine, I’m sure.”

-

Getting along seemed more and more unlikely. The paperwork went smoothly enough, and soon they were driving home with Sprinkles in a carrier on Varian’s lap. Not two minutes after they pulled out of the parking lot did Sprinkles start meowing, softly at first but getting increasingly louder. Varian tried soothing the kitten with words but the screaming kept getting louder. 

“Can you get her to shut up?” Hugo practically yelled over the wailing. 

“I could take her out?” Varian suggested as Hugo tried to keep from swerving off the road as the creature let out an unholy screech. 

“No. There is no way in hell you’re taking that thing out-“ Hugo didn’t even get to finish as a blood curdling scream filled the entire car. He was honesty surprised the windows hadn’t shattered. 

“I’m taking her out,” Varian stated firmly, before plucking the kitten out of the carrier. The screaming immediately stopped, and purring filled the car as Sprinkles curled up in Varian’s lap. “Awww,” Varian cooed, scratching her ears.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hugo groaned. “That little shit just wanted attention!” 

Varian ignored him, choosing to cuddle the kitten instead. Hugo let out a sigh. This was going to be a long drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact Sprinkles owns my heart and I love her more than life itself. That is all. Thanks for reading! If you'd like you can follow me on instagram (tts.bullshit) although that's mainly just memes.


End file.
